cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vladimir Makarov
Colonel Vladimir Makarov was a Russian officer in the Soviet Red Army, who fights in modern conflicts. He is a radical military officer who attempts to finance Communist uprisings across the globe. He is a secondary antagonist in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and then returns as the main antagonist of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4. Biography Second Russian Civil War Makarov served as an adjutant to Communist leader Imran Rakhaev during the civil war in Russia. When an attempt is made on Rakhaev's life by British snipers, Makarov fends off attacking Russian soldiers and then he and Yuri Harkov get Rakhaev out of the area. Later on, Makarov discovers Harkov attempting to defect, so he captures and wounds Harkov, leaving him to die, though unknown to him, Harkov was rescued by Russian soldiers. Eventually, he comes into contact with disillusioned US Army general Herschel Shepherd, and they secretly conspire together to create war between Russia and America. Caliphate Crisis After the war ends and Russia becomes Soviet Russia with the Communist victory, Makarov becomes and officer in the Soviet Red Army. He starts instantly behaving in the way of a radical and staunchly supports Communist uprisings across the world. He often finances and sends supplies to Communist rebels, while also heavily supporting the advances of the Islamic Caliphate, and as such, he gains the attention of British, French and US forces. With that, British soldier, John Price, searches for him. Makarov starts working alongside Victor Rakhaev, assisting each other as partners in financing the Islamic Caliphate assaults on Western Europe. After finding several different links, Price finds Makarov and Victor at their base in Kyrgyzstan. Makarov fights to fend them off, but then he escapes while they go after Victor. Later on, Makarov continues aiding Islamic Caliphate attacks, while Price keeps looking for Makarov. Eventually, they assault a hill in Pakistan where Makarov is, and though he escapes, they find information that reveals the location of warheads, in which Hershel Shepherd betrays them to acquire the warheads. After this, Makarov goes into hiding to continue his work. Second Korean War Makarov starts aiding the Koreans in the war. He works in a base in the Philippines, but he escapes when US troops storm his base. Afterwards, he heads to the Korean capital of Pyongyang to continue his work. Later on, during the invasion of Korea by Allied forces, Makarov remains in Korea, though Price heads there to get him after being given information on Makarov's location by Hikari Masaki. During the battle for Seoul, Makarov uses both a machine gun and then an AK-74m rifle to defend a hotel, but Price storms the hotel and chases after Makarov. With that, Makarov fights Price, and in the fighting, Price manages to wrap a cable around Makarov's neck. As they keep fighting, Price and Makarov fall off the building edge, though while Price lands safely on the roof of another building, Makarov is killed when he is hanged by the cable. Personality and Traits Makarov was an exceedingly sadistic, charismatic and cunning individual. He was very cruel and merciless towards his enemies and relished in their slaughter. He was shown to be a very manipulative and persuasive speaker who could easily sway large numbers of people with his charisma, wit and charm. He was incredibly vicious, controlling and power hungry and sought entire domination over others and desired their submission. He was also a very skilled fighter, being an expert marksman. Relationships Victor Rakhaev Makarov and Victor had a very good working relationship, as the two shared the same radical ideals and they worked heavily in starting Communist revolutions worldwide. The two often discussed plans and supplies together, and even worked to protect each other from harm. Yuri Harkov Harkov was under Makarov's influence during the early stages of the civil war in Russia, and Makarov often lectured him on the ideals of the revolution. However, after Harkov attempts to defect, Makarov captures him and expresses disappointment in him before wounding him and leaving him to die. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Villains Category:Military Characters Category:Complete Monster Category:War Criminals Category:Communists Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Empowered Characters Category:Torturer Category:Gunman Category:Psychopaths and Sociopaths Category:Enforcers Category:Game Changer Category:Fighter Category:Thief Category:Usurper Category:Vigilantes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gadgeteers Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Propagandists Category:Gaolers Category:Trap Masters Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Obsessed Category:Thugs Category:One Man Army Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Heretics Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Homicidal Category:Slavedrivers Category:Hunters Category:Provoker Category:Assassin Category:Incriminators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Kidnapper Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Leaders Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Defilers Category:Master Orator Category:Fanatics Category:Mastermind Category:Anarchist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Extremists Category:Nemesis Category:Sophisticated Category:Criminals Category:Mischievous Category:Barbarian Category:Chaotic Category:Mind Breakers Category:Creators Category:Murderer Category:Cheater Category:Mutilators Category:Authority Category:Disciplinarians Category:Brutes Category:Egotists Category:Genius Category:Mongers Category:Neutral Category:Blackmailers Category:Nihilists Category:Adulterers Category:Oppressors Category:Serious Category:Rapists Category:Social Darwinists Category:The Heavy Category:Symbolic Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity